northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokushu-tai Rhythm Mixers
Tokushu-tai Rhythm Mixers (特殊隊リズムミッキサーズ Tokushu-tai Rizumu Mikkisāzu; lit Special Squad Rhythm Mixers) is the twenty-first Tokushu-tai Series produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Chiharu Takada for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Trademarks on the title were filed by Project Tokushu-tai, GP-NET and Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions on June 24, 2017. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Erika Matsushima, and directed by Tomomi Mikami, this series premiered on October 16, 2017, replacing The Guardian Angel on GP-NET Primetime Mania. Synopsis Anaira de Artemis, the leader of the vicious Gothic Rock Empire, was able to conquer the world using her legion forces in order to create a massive destruction. But her fate as an evil leader of the Empire was changed when Ursula, the rhythm goddess, chose her to be the savior of humanity as the world faces its greatest crisis in the hands of Gothic Rock Empire. Using the DJ Driver and Deck Mixers, Anaira became the leader of the newly found team of heroes—the Rhythm Mixers—which will be the humanity's last hope to save the world. Characters Rhythm Mixers Alternative Rock Group Dance Group Allies Ongaku Records, Inc. *Hikari Ishino / Rhythm Goddess Ursula *Chikako Kuga *Mitsuko Nabatame *Rie Sugiwara Villains Gothic Rock Empire Arsenal Henshin Device *DJ Driver - belt-based transformation device *Deck Mixers - cartridge-like collectible transformation device that has a wavelength like those one in which a track is loaded on an actual DJ mixing console. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Weapons * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles *Rhythm Chaser *Machine Console Trailer Episodes All episode titles were in English but it was written in katakana letters. The episodes referred here as "Playlists". Cast Cast was confirmed on August 23, 2017 * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Rhythm Arrow; Gothic Arrow: *Rhythm Dagger: *Rhythm Magnum: *Rhythm Breaker: *Rhythm Lance: *Rhythm Javelin: *Rhythm Gunblade: *Rhythm Cannon: MIKA *Gothic Arrow: *Gothic Dagger: *Gothic Magnum: *Gothic Breaker: Permanent suit actors *Junichiro Katsuyama (勝山 潤一郎 Katsuyama Junichirō) *Hiro Naganuma (長沼 博 Naganuma Hiro) *Kyohei Sakai (坂井 京平 Sakai Kyohei) *Rico Muraoka (村岡 リコ Muraoka Rico) *Ryohei Souma (相馬 良平 Sōma Ryōhei) *Daigo Sawaki (沢木 大子 Sawaki Daigo) *Tony Kagami (加賀美 トニー Kagami Tonī) *Ray Nagaoka (長岡 玲 Nagaoka Rei) *Riichi Miyazaki (宮崎 利一 Miyazaki Riichi) *Takeru Sano (佐野 タケル Sano Takeru) *Hiroshi Moriyama (森山 宏 Moriyama Hiroshi) *Ryoji Nakamura (中村 涼司 Nakamura Ryōji) *Ryoko Fukui (福井 涼子 Fukui Ryōko) *Tatsuya Kawahara (川原 竜也 Kawahara Tatsuya) *Ryo Mizuki (水木 亮 Mizuki Ryō) Theme songs Opening theme (主題歌) *『The Rhythm of Wish』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert themes (挿入歌) Notes *This series marks as the first and so far, only music-themed Tokushu-tai series throughout the franchise. *While other Tokushu-tai series has several villain characters who turned good, this series marks as the first Tokushu-tai series whose main protagonist is a former villain. *This series marks as Erika Matsushima's second writing project in a Tokushu-tai series after Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. *Starting January 22, 2018, Rhythm Mixers changed its timeslot to 20:30 NCHST from 17:45 NCHST. Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season